


Ah shit here we go again

by Gay_bee_keeper1234



Category: IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Good Babysitter Steve Harrington, Other, Steve Harrington is a Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 03:58:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20668943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_bee_keeper1234/pseuds/Gay_bee_keeper1234





	Ah shit here we go again

Billy Hargrove:Father

Steve Harrington:Mother

Mike Wheeler:Mik

Will Byers:Wil

Dustin Henderson:Dus

Lucas Sinclair:Luc

Maxine "Max" Mayfield:Max

Eleven|Jane Hopper:El

Beverly Marsh:Clowns are little bitches

Richie Tozier:Fuck clowns

Eddie Kaspbrak:Clowns are disgusting  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mik:can I add my cousin??

Mother:sure

*Mik has added Fuck clowns*

Fuck clowns:what's up bitches!?

Mik:dude not cool

Mother:watch your goddamn mouth kid

Fuck clowns:hmm anyways names Richie didn't get much choice with my name kinda of been kidnapped but not really twice? Wait hold up

Mik:TWICE!? RICHIE ARE YOU OKAY!?

*Fuck clowns has added Clowns are disgusting*

Fuck clowns:babe were we kidnapped twice or??

Clowns are disgusting:hmm twice for you and Bev once for G and and the others and I think around four for me

Fuck clowns:babe are you okay?? Also four when!?

Clowns are disgusting:when you guys weren't around Bev said that It has a boner for me and I don't know what that means??

Fuck clowns:babe you don't want to know

Mother:is he okay??

Fuck clowns:idk honestly

*Clowns are disgusting has added Clowns are little bitches*

Clowns are disgusting:Bev what did you mean about It having a boner for me??

Clowns are little bitches:oh god Ed

Wil:are we going to talk about how they all probably hate clowns??

Fuck clowns:oh god we do


End file.
